


'cause i can't come back home 'til they're singing

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: 18 year old louis, 22 year old harry, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Overstimulation, Riding, Spanking, bj, bottom!Louis, lots of fluff, popstar!harry, uni student!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here, give me your hand,” Louis says, taking a pen out of his pocket.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be easier if I just gave you my phone?” Harry asks with a chuckle.</p><p>“Yes, it would, but this shows that you’re going to try harder to call me and get my number down before doing something stupid like washing your hands,” Louis throws him a grin, writing his mobile number on the inside of Harry’s palm. “Don’t sweat too much.”</p><p>“I won’t. Don’t want to lose this number,” Harry says slowly. “Can I give you mine?”</p><p>“No, I’ll wait for your call and see how you do,” Louis grins. “I’m not that easy, Styles.”</p><p>“You’re worth it, though,” Harry murmurs.</p><p>or </p><p>23 year old pop star Harry Styles & 19 year old uni student Louis Tomlinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause i can't come back home 'til they're singing

**Author's Note:**

> so here's the deal. i wrote this for mpreg month, so if mpreg isn't your thing, you can still read it up to a certain point. i put a line of *'s where the mpreg comes into play, so you can stop reading there. don't let the mpreg scare you away because it's really a good plot even without the mpreg in it. i worked really hard on this story and i'm really happy with it, so i hope you are too

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” Louis shouts, falling back onto his butt and huffing loudly. He looks up at the ginormous man in front of him with a mop of curls and bright green eyes. His jeans are so tight Louis is pretty sure his penis is suffocating. The giant kneels down with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. I should watch where I’m going, I’m sorry,” he apologizes profusely. Louis looks up at him from his underneath his fringe and sees the large grin on the man’s face. He offers his hand before introducing himself. “Harry Styles.”

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis sighs, taking his hand. He stands up with Harry’s help and tries brushing off the back of his pants.

“Hey, I can do that for you,” Harry says, trying to hold in his smirk. Louis bites back a grin, trying to scowl instead when the stranger brushes some dirt from his pants. “Looks good to me.”

“The pants or my phenomenal bum?” Louis asks with a small smirk. 

“Little bit of both,” Harry admits. “I feel bad for making you fall. How about we get a cuppa tea? My treat.”

“Are you flirting with me, Mr. Styles?” Louis asks, fake shock.

“Or I’m just friendly,” Harry smiles. “I like to be friendly to cute little twinks.”

“I resent that!” Louis says with a laugh. 

“Definitely a compliment, love,” Harry winks. “So, how about that tea?”

“Well, _fine_ , if you insist. Does this tea include a scone?” Louis asks with a raised eyebrow.

“If it’ll get you to go with me, I’ll buy you the café,” Harry says and Louis giggles.

“Don’t think you can afford that, mate,” Louis says. Harry bites his tongue because Louis doesn’t know him and he wants to keep it that way. People always treat Harry differently when they find out he’s famous and worth millions, and he hasn’t had a real boyfriend in so long and Louis is so fucking adorable.

“C’mon, then,” Harry says, putting his hand onto the small of Louis’ back lightly, checking to see if that’s okay. Louis doesn’t move away, just smiles a little bit so Harry considers it a success. 

They walk into a quaint café; one Harry has become fond over when he needs a place of inspiration for his lyrics. Harry orders them both tea and a blueberry scone for Louis. Louis smiles a little as he orders, watching Harry carefully. 

“What if I told you I was allergic to blueberries?” Louis asks, crossing his arms. 

“You smiled at me, I assumed you would have cut in if you were deathly allergic. Are you allergic?” Harry asks, folding his hands on the table. Louis pokes his tongue into his cheek, pausing for a moment before replying.

“No.”

“Thought so,” Harry grins. “So, what’s your story, Louis Tomlinson?”

“Not much, really. Uni student, I want to be a primary school teacher. I’m in drama club, and on the footie team, and I play a little piano,” Louis says.

“Sounds like an online dating bio,” Harry teases, but shakes his head. “Joking. That’s amazing, Louis. You have a lot going for you.”

“I suppose. What’s your story, then, Styles?” Louis asks, kicking their feet together lightly under the table. Harry mentally panics, trying to think of what he can say.

“Uh, I live in London. I’m 22 years old and I write songs, play guitar, and do a little singing sometimes,” Harry shrugs, playing with a sugar packet.

“That sounds interesting. What do you plan to do? Get a record deal or become a professional song writer?” Louis asks with absolutely no sarcasm in his voice. He looks genuinely impressed and intrigued and Harry is thrilled. 

“I’m hoping both, actually. We’ll see what happens, I guess. Enough about me,” Harry wants to change the subject before too many questions are asked. 

Conversation flows easily and Louis is so charmed by Harry. He’s got these incredible dimples that Louis can only hope he’ll pass down to the fortunate offspring he’ll have in the future. He’s got this deep, rumbly laugh and a voice that sounds like honey being dripped out of the bottle. His long, lanky limbs go on for miles and Louis just wants to wrap his legs around his waist and be held against the wall. Now Louis’ thoughts are trailing to how big Harry’s penis might be and Louis should really pay attention to what Harry’s saying instead. _Focus, Louis, focus_.

“I should probably get going, I have an exam in the morning,” Louis says regretfully. “This was…really nice.”

“Let me walk you home, at least,” Harry says. “As a final apologize for bumping into you.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Louis smiles. Harry pays the bill and helps Louis stand up and they walk back to Louis’ dorm.

“When do you get your own apartment?” Harry asks on their way.

“Hopefully next year. I’m only in my first year so I get stuck with the tiny dorm rooms, but my roommate Liam is really cool. We’re best friends now so it’s not so bad,” Louis shrugs. 

“So, what, you’re 18 then?” 

“Yeah, barely legal,” Louis laughs a little and Harry sort of wants to scream about it. They get in front of his door and Harry looks around, making sure it’s empty. 

“This was really great,” Harry says, putting his hand on the doorframe and blocking Louis in.

“Yeah, I had a lot of fun,” Louis says softly.

“I’d like to do it again,” Harry says.

“I think I’d like that. Here, give me your hand,” Louis says, taking a pen out of his pocket.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if I just gave you my phone?” Harry asks with a chuckle.

“Yes, it would, but this shows that you’re going to try harder to call me and get my number down before doing something stupid like washing your hands,” Louis throws him a grin, writing his mobile number on the inside of Harry’s palm. “Don’t sweat too much.”

“I won’t. Don’t want to lose this number,” Harry says slowly. “Can I give you mine?”

“No, I’ll wait for your call and see how you do,” Louis grins. “I’m not that easy, Styles.”

“You’re worth it, though,” Harry murmurs, leaning a little closer to Louis’ face.

“Yeah?” Louis breathes, his eyes fluttering a little.

“Yeah,” Harry whispers. He takes a shot and leans down, kissing Louis softly, just once. 

“If you call me, you’ll get more than a kiss,” Louis says softly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Harry replies. 

“Bye, Harry,” Louis smiles. 

“Bye, Louis.”

Louis kisses his cheek once and lets it linger. He bites his lip and opens the door, giving Harry a small wave before closing the door. Harry grins and walks down the hallway and before he even gets out of the building, he’s dialing Louis’ number.

“Hello?”

“Saturday night at 7 o’clock, Rosso’s Restaurant,” Harry says without hesitation.

“Is this your way of asking me out on a date?” Louis asks, a smile in his voice.

“Only if you show up.”

“I think I can pencil you into my busy schedule,” Louis teases. “But I’ve never been there, so you may have to pick me up so I don’t get lost, only if you actually want me there on time.

“I’ll be there by 6:30” Harry grins. “Wear something nice.”

“Kay,” Louis says. “Can’t wait. Bye.”

“Bye.”  
~  
Louis is never nervous when he goes on dates because, well, they usually end pretty well. If not, Louis gets over it because he didn’t like the person enough to care. But Harry is different. He’s so charming and so gorgeous it makes Louis’ head spin a little bit. 

He puts on a nice button down shirt with black skinny jeans and a pair of nice dress shoes, hoping it’s good enough. He fixes his hair in a spiky fringe and checks himself out in the mirror.

“Li? Does my butt look good in these jeans?” Louis asks, turning to the side.

“Looks big and firm, if that’s what you’re asking,” Liam replies dryly.

“Just what I wanted,” Louis smirks. 

“Have fun on your date, I’m meeting Zayn at his place,” Liam says, standing up.

“Alright, I’ll see you…maybe tomorrow morning, if this goes well,” Louis grins. 

“Hope it does. Good luck, mate,” Liam laughs and leaves the room. A few minutes later, there’s a knock on the door and Louis checks himself in the mirror one last time before opening it.

“Good evening, Louis,” Harry says in a posh voice, handing Louis a dozen roses. Louis can’t help the blush that spreads across his cheeks because roses are definitely something he doesn’t get.

“Why thank you, Harry. For future refers, lilies are my favorite,” Louis winks. “But they’re beautiful. Thank you.” 

He kisses his cheek lightly before putting the flowers on his desk, planning to deal with them later. Harry guides him out and brings him to his Porsche.

“How much fucking money do you make that you’re driving this thing around?” Louis asks, dumbfounded. 

“Oh,” Harry coughs. “Uh, it’s my dads. He let’s me take it when I go on dates.”

“Trying to impress, I see,” Louis grins. “Charming.”

Harry drives them to the restaurant and conversation flows just as well as it did when they first met. Louis has horrifying thoughts of how nice it would be to stay up all night with him talking and wake up to his face every morning. It’s their first date and he’s already getting ahead of himself. 

“How did the exam go?” Harry asks.

“Oh, it was great. I got an A,” Louis smiles. “It was for psychology.”

“Is that your major?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Does that mean you can start analyzing me, then?” Harry grins.

“Yeah, maybe,” Louis smiles. 

“Alright, Psych Major, can you tell me why I’ve spent the entire week thinking about you and getting distracted from my work?”

Louis blushes at that and tries to hold back a grin. “Might have to do some more research on that. I’ll get back to you.”

“Alright.”

“I thought about you a lot, too, you know,” Louis says quietly. “Almost regretted my decision of not letting you in.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks hopefully.

“Almost,” Louis smiles. “Decided to give it another date, just to be sure.”

“My place is free, you know. Just in case you want to crash there tonight or…you know, yeah,” Harry shrugs.

“Even if I just want to sleep?” Louis asks. Guys always, always want to get in his pants. Sleepovers aren’t really allowed unless sex is involved.

“Yeah, of course. We don’t have to do anything, you know. I won’t force you. I mean, if you want to…that’d be hot,” Harry says with a laugh. “Wouldn’t say no to you.”

“Yeah?” Louis smiles. “You think I’m hot?”

“Hot is an understatement, love,” Harry smiles. Louis’ flattered, honestly. Harry seems so genuine and different from the guys he’s dated in the past. 

When they get there, Harry helps him out of the car and brings him inside.

“Oh, Mr. Styles, it’s so nice to see you again! Who is this?” one of the waiters asks. Louis’ eyebrows furrow because obviously Harry must come here a lot of something. 

“Uh, this is Louis Tomlinson. I’m taking him on a nice date. He’s a uni student,” Harry says, putting a hand on the small of Louis’ back. Louis smiles.

“It’s nice to meet you. Beautiful restaurant,” Louis says. 

“Thank you. A seat on the patio, Mr. Styles?”

“Yes, please,” Harry nods. They walk outside onto an empty patio filled with lights and flowers and it’s gorgeous. Harry whispers something to the waiter who just nods and walks back inside. 

“Harry, this is gorgeous. You didn’t have to take me somewhere this nice,” Louis says when they’re sitting down.

“It’s my favorite place and I thought you would like it. I told you you’re worth it.”

“How can you be so sure? I may be a serial killer for all you know.”

“Are you a serial killer?” Harry asks. Louis pauses and smiles a little.

“No.”

“Well then I think we’re okay,” Harry smiles. 

Harry orders them wine and appetizers and entrees and even dessert. Louis feels like he could burst.

“So your plan is to get me fat, then,” Louis laughs when their cheesecakes come out.

“You’d still be plenty hot,” Harry smiles. “Tell me you’re not enjoying it, though.”

“Okay, yeah, it’s amazing, but still,” Louis says. “You did too much.”

“Stop saying that, Lou. I got it,” Harry says softly, reaching for his hand. “You have…the most gorgeous eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“I do?” Louis blushes. 

“Yeah. I think all of you is gorgeous, if I’m honest.”

“If we’re being honest, I think the same about you. Those dimples are the most endearing things I’ve ever seen,” Louis says.

“People can’t stay mad at me with these,” Harry grins. “Lifesaver.”

After dinner, Harry pays the large bill and they go back to the car.

“You know, I think I’m too tired to go back to my own place,” Louis says. “Maybe I should stay at yours for the night.”

“Yeah?” Harry smiles at him. “If you need any more reason to stay, I make a killer breakfast in the morning.”

“Are you saying you do this sort of thing often, then?” Louis teases.

“No, not often. I was in a serious relationship for almost two years but then I dumped him, so no, I don’t usually invite strangers. But you said you weren’t a serial killer, so I’ll take it.”

“Just so you know, French toast is my favorite,” Louis says.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry smiles and takes Louis’ hand. Harry doesn’t let go until they get to his house. It’s huge, honestly, and Louis can’t figure out what his secret is and why he’s got so much money. He doesn’t question it right away, though, because he might be having sex with him, so who gives a shit.

They walk inside and take off their shoes. “Are you tired? We can go to bed, or watch a movie, or…you know.”

“Well,” Louis breathes, holding Harry’s neck on either side. “All night I thought about…you knowing with you.” They kiss briefly, slow and soft. “But…maybe we can watch a movie first, or talk a little bit more.”

“Okay, we can do that,” Harry says, guiding him into the large living room. “Listen, I don’t know if this is too soon or whatever but…after tonight, I don’t want it to be the last time I see you.”

“I think I can manage that,” Louis says. “You’re tolerable.”

“Lou,” Harry laughs. “I’m serious.”

“I’ll determine after I found out how good you are in bed. That’s a deal breaker,” Louis grins.

“Fair enough,” Harry laughs. “I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised, though.”

“Oh yeah? Well, now I want you to prove it to me.”

“No movie?”

“No movie. Just wanted to see if you were willing to wait for me,” Louis says, kissing him on the mouth.

“You’re worth it,” Harry murmurs.

“You say that a lot,” Louis says, kissing him again, straddling his lap.

“I mean it,” Harry whispers, holding his waist. They kiss again, deeper and rougher than ever before. It’s so good. They fit perfectly and Louis throws his hands into Harry’s soft curls. He licks into his mouth and presses his semi against Harry’s stomach. 

“I want you,” Louis whispers into Harry’s mouth. Harry squeezes his ass lightly, biting down on his bottom lip.

“I’ve wanted you since I first saw you,” Harry mutters into his mouth. 

“Take me, Harry,” Louis gasps. Harry kisses down the column of his neck, sucking a large bruise next to his Adam’s apple. Louis sighs, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt quickly and pushing it off of his broad shoulders. Harry unbuttons Louis’ shirt, pulling it off and tossing it carelessly to the ground. Louis runs his hands down his abs, biting his lip when Harry nips at his collarbones. Harry’s hands move up and down Louis’ small back, scratching lightly. 

“I want you inside of me,” Louis moans, pulling at Harry’s hair. 

“Yeah, baby, okay,” Harry says with a low voice. He unzips Louis’ pants and helps him out of them, his hard cock bouncing between his thick thighs. 

“Harry,” Louis breathes. “Want you in my mouth.”

“Yeah, yeah, I want that too, baby,” Harry, his breath hitching. 

Louis gets off of his lap, getting on his knees. He unbuttons Harry’s jeans and works at peeling them off. “If we’re going to fuck more often, you’re going to need to wear looser pants, babe.”

Harry laughs at that, helping him pull his tight jeans off. “I can stop wearing pants all together, if you’d like.”

“Might tempt me too much, love,” Louis winks. His cock falls onto his toned stomach, curved deliciously. Louis hums in approval, taking it into his hands and pumping him slowly. “You can do a lot of damage with this thing.”

“We’ll go slow,” Harry promises, running his hand through Louis’ hair. He grabs lube out from between the couch cushions and hands it to Louis. “Can you multitask?”

“Yeah,” Louis says, taking the lube and pouring it onto his fingers. He presses into himself slowly, moaning obscenely and making Harry’s cock twitch. 

“God, I can’t wait to hear the noises you make when I’m inside you,” he groans. “Gonna fuck you so good.”

Louis smiles, using his free hand to guide Harry’s cock between his lips. He licks around the head, flicking it with his tongue and pressing against the slit. Harry moans low in his throat, grabbing onto Louis’ hair.

“Fuck. Take it, Louis,” Harry says, guiding his head down. Louis pushes his head farther, taking Harry deep into his throat and hallowing out his cheeks, bobbing up and down. “Shit, yes.”

Louis is so smug about it, moaning around it when he grazes his prostate with his crooked fingers. He twists his head around, giving Harry full pleasure and making him groan again. When Louis feels opened up, he pulls his fingers out and pops off of Harry’s cock, spit dripping down his chin. 

“Condom?” Louis asks with his voice already wrecked. Harry pulls one out of the coffee table drawer, handing it to Louis. He rips it open with his teeth and rolls it on with his mouth, pushing down the rest of the way he can’t fit. He straddles Harry’s hips again, kissing him deeply.

“You gonna ride my cock, Lou? Take it deep in your ass?” Harry asks, squeezing his cheeks and pulling them apart.

“Yeah, so deep. Gonna come all over your abs,” Louis breathes, tracing his muscles. “Lick it all off after.”

“You’re so filthy,” Harry moans. Louis smirks, holding Harry’s cock and sinking down slowly. 

“Oh, god, you’re so big,” Louis whimpers. He sinks down slowly, one inch at a time, swallowing around him.

“Fuck, Louis. You’re taking me so well. Look at you,” Harry says in awe. “Shit.”

Louis bottoms out, circling his hips against Harry’s hips. “’M so full.”

“Full of my cock, baby, you look so good.”

“So big, stretching out my tight little ass,” Louis whimpers, moving his hips up and falling back down. 

“Biggest cock you’ve taken?” Harry asks, spreading his cheeks and slapping one lightly.

“Yes, yes, biggest one,” Louis says honestly. Harry takes one of Louis’ nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and making it hard. Louis trembles a little, gasping at that.

“Do you have sensitive nipples, sweetheart?” Harry asks, pinching the pink nub.

“Y-es,” Louis says brokenly. Harry sucks the other one into his mouth, biting lightly. “Fuck.”

“You like that, honey?” Harry asks, taking his cock into his hand and pumping him slowly. 

“Yes, yes,” Louis chants. He braces his hands on the couch when Harry grabs his waist and fucks up into him quickly. “Oh! Oh my god, oh my god, shitshitshit.”

“Are you getting close?” Harry asks, his voice low.

“Yes! Yes! Oh, god, Harry! Right there, oh my god, right there! Ah, ah,” Louis is gasping, begging for it. “Harder!”

Harry slams up quickly, hitting his prostate spot on with every thrust. Louis’ thighs are trembling and he puts his forehead on Harry’s shoulder, sobbing out.

“Ha-rry, H-arry,” Louis whines. “Oh, god, please.”

Harry swipes his thumb over his slit, pounding his prostate again and Louis is done, crying out Harry’s name and coming hotly onto Harry’s stomach. 

“Good boy, my good boy, hold on for me,” Harry grits out, fucking up harder, squeezing his small waist tightly. “Christ.”

He comes, buried deep inside of Louis and sighing loudly. Neither of them move, just catching their breaths. Harry starts to soften inside of Louis, making him whine and shift in Harry’s lap. Harry pulls him off his shaft, kissing him lazily. Louis gets up and sits between Harry’s legs, pulling off the condom. He rubs his thighs and darts his tongue out to lick up the mess he made on his stomach. Harry hums happily, running his fingers through Louis’ hair and massaging his scalp.

Louis gets back up onto his lap, kissing Harry messily, come still in his mouth. He twirls their tongues around, letting Harry taste him. Harry swallows, kissing him again and running his thumb over Louis’ shiny bottom lip.

“How was that?” Harry asks softly, looking into Louis’ glazed eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll keep you,” Louis says tiredly. Harry chuckles, kissing him again before picking him up and bringing him to bed, despite the stickiness. Louis curls into Harry’s body, kissing his collarbones. “Thank you for everything, Harry.”

“I’ll be doing it a lot more,” Harry says with a smile. He kisses him softly once. “Sleep, babe. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Louis is too tired to reply and falls asleep within minutes. Harry feels bad about lying and he knows Louis will be pissed off when he finds out. It’s been so long since Harry’s been able to be with someone and not worry about the whole fame aspect ruining everything. His fame ruined his last serious relationship and he thinks Louis is so worth it.

When Louis wakes up warm and happy in Harry’s bed, he knows this was the right choice. The bed is empty so Louis gets up and finds one of Harry’s jumpers lying on the floor. He tosses it on and smiles at how big it is on him. He goes to the bathroom before walking into the kitchen. Harry is making French toast, completely naked and singing along to the radio. Louis understands now why he wants to go into the business.

He sneaks up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his face between his shoulders. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Harry says, his morning voice so much hotter than Louis could have imagined.

“Cooking naked can’t be safe.”

“It takes lots of practice,” Harry grins, turning to kiss Louis. 

“My arse is so sore thanks to your fat cock,” Louis murmurs, kissing Harry’s shoulder blade.

“Oh, yeah? Tell it to get used to me,” Harry smirks. “It’s going to be feeling a lot more of me.”

“Oh, is it now?” Louis asks.

“If it gets you to scream the way you did last night, yeah.”

After breakfast, which Louis moans over how good it is, they shower together where Harry receives a grateful blowjob for the delicious food. 

“I should probably go back and get some homework done,” Louis says when they’re getting dressed. “Hopefully Liam isn’t there so I don’t have to do my whole walk of shame thing.”

“I think it’s a hot look for you,” Harry grins, kissing him. “But if you need to get work done, I won’t stop you even though I really want you to stay here with me.”

“I want to stay, too,” Louis pouts. “But there’s so much to do. Will I see you this week?”

“Yeah, of course, baby. I’ll come get you and take you somewhere nice this weekend or you can sleepover or something. I’ll miss you too much.”

“Good,” Louis smiles.  
~  
When Harry drops him off, they snog in the car for a few minutes before Louis tells him he has to go, giggling and kissing his cheek. When he gets back to his room, Liam is already back looking properly and thoroughly shagged, but Louis probably looks the same way. 

“Went well, I suppose?” Liam asks and Louis smiles.

“Even better than I expected.”

He sits on his bed and turns on the TV, flipping channels and stops when he gets to E! news. Nothing good is on so he settles for hearing trash about celebrities. He just missed something about Kim and Kayne, both people he despised. 

“In other news, Indie Rock/Pop artist Harry Styles sold out the O2 arena 3 nights in a row for this March. He tells the London Times he may be doing a fourth show if all goes well,” the woman explains.

“Oh my god,” Louis says, his heart beating fast in his chest.

“What? Did you want to go to that or something?” Liam asks.

“You know him?” Louis asks in shock.

“You don’t? Of course, his music is sick,” Liam says.

“I slept with him,” Louis says softly.

“That was your date?!” Liam shouts. “You went out with Harry Styles?”

“I think I’m dating him,” Louis chokes out. He grabs his laptop and Googles his name, millions of results coming back. He checks twitter and sees he has over 18 million followers. Louis feels like his lungs have been ripped from his chest. He needs to call him.

“Louis? Miss me already?” Harry answers with a smirk. He’s still in the car, on his way to the studio.

“Harry Styles,” Louis says harshly. “I saw you on TV.”

“Louis, I can explain,” Harry says, trying to stay calm. “Give me 5 minutes.”

Before Louis can even get a word in, Harry hangs up. “He fucking hung up on me.”

“What did he say?” Liam asks.

“’I can explain, give me five minutes.’ I can’t believe he’d hide this from me!” Louis shouts.

“Let him explain first, Lou. He’s famous,” Liam shrugs.

“Doesn’t give him a free pass.”

There’s a knock at the door and Louis knows it’s got to be Harry. When he opens it, Harry looks panicked. “Louis, please.”

“Li, can you give us a minute?” Louis says, looking at his roommate. Liam nods and leaves the room quickly, practically gawking at Harry. Louis closes the door behind Harry and sits on his bed. “You better have a good, good explanation for this.”

“I do, Louis, I swear to you. Okay, so, yeah, I’m famous. I’m a singer and I don’t know, I kind of blew up quickly. I get treated differently for being famous and I hate it a lot, so when you treated me like a normal person and didn’t know me, I felt normal. I was going to tell you but then our date went so well and…I was afraid to change anything with us. I haven’t actually officially come out yet, either. I was waiting to find a serious relationship that was stable enough that I could come out without fear of backlash and all that and I’m sorry, Louis, I am. I should have told you.”

“Harry,” Louis says after a beat of silence. “Don’t say sorry. I get it, okay? I mean, I don’t get it because I’m not famous but, you know what I mean. Jesus, you were the best shag of my life, honestly. But don’t think being famous is going to change how I am with you. I’m going to treat you like my boyfriend, like I treat every boyfriend I’ve had.”

“Yeah? You still want me to be your boyfriend?” Harry asks hopefully.

“Of course, you dork,” Louis smiles. “Did you not hear ‘best shag of my life’?”

“If it’s okay with you…I’d like to kind of come out? Just go out in public with you and let it happen. Only if you’re comfortable with it, though. I just think my fans have a right to know.”

“Yeah, I’d be okay with that,” Louis smiles softly, sitting in Harry’s lap and playing with Harry’s curls. “I like you a lot, you know.”

“I like you a lot, too,” Harry smiles. “So much.”

“Does this mean you’re going to be my sugar daddy?” Louis says seductively and Harry throws his head back and laughs.

“I think you’d make a great sugar baby.”  
~  
The rumors start flying right after the first pictures of Louis and Harry are taken. They’re all over the Internet and Louis cringes at how bad their angles are. He wishes he could be more prepared for these pictures so he doesn’t look so confused and out of it. Harry doesn’t say anything about the pictures to the press, though. He just lets it happen, like he said he would. 

“Harry! Are you gay? Is he your boyfriend?” paparazzi ask when Louis and Harry walk down the street together into a shop.

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend. We’re just trying to spend the day together, if you don’t mind,” Harry says, not looking at them. They get into a shop and Louis sighs heavily.

“You just kind of came out, you know,” Louis says, looking up at Harry.

“I sort of did. I’m happy with it,” Harry smiles. “I’m proud to have you on my arm.”

“Mm, I’m proud too. C’mere,” Louis says, leaning up to kiss him. “Now c’mon, let me find you something to wear to meet my parents.”  
~  
Harry starts to take Louis out, holding his hand and letting people talk all they want. They’ve been all over the news lately. Harry has been posting about Louis on social media constantly and Louis is sort of falling in love with him.

 _At the studio with this dork. He sounds awful as always_ Louis tweets with a picture of Harry. He’s making a silly face at the camera with his guitar in his lap.

“I can’t believe how many followers I have. This is sick,” Louis laughs, scrolling through his mentions. They always go nuts after he posts about Harry.

“Yeah, I don’t see the big deal,” Harry says. “Just my pretty boyfriend.”

“You’re lucky to have me,” Louis says triumphantly.

“Yeah, I know,” Harry says softly, kissing him quickly. “You’re a distraction. I need to finish this song.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Louis giggles, going back to his phone.  
~  
“Louis! Louis! How long have you and Harry been together? How is your sex life? Are you using him for his money?” paparazzi start to shout when Louis walks out of the house hand in hand with Harry.

“Don’t really think that’s your business, is it,” Louis snaps, looking down. “Get a proper jobs, dicks.”

He flips them off before getting into Harry’s car. “God, I hate them.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says quietly, looking at him. “I know it’s a lot to handle. I hate it too, honestly, and I hate that you have to deal with it.”

“Harry,” Louis shakes his head. “Silly, silly boy. I don’t mind doing it for you. You’re too special to give up.”

“You just like my dick,” Harry pouts.

“Not true. I also really like your money,” Louis winks.

“So glad we have a sense of humor,” Harry grins, leaning over the console to kiss him.  
~  
“Oh my god, I think that’s Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson,” a girl whispers to her friend.

“Do you think they’d take a picture with us?” the other whispers back.

“No, they’re probably busy,” the girl sighs. Louis smiles and turns around, moving his fringe from his eyes.

“Hi, loves.”

“Oh my god. Is he talking to us?”

Louis giggles, flashing a grin at his boyfriend. “Yes. We’re not busy, if you want a picture with Harry.”

“Wait, but, we want you in it too,” one of them protests.

“What?” Louis asks. “Me?”

“Yeah, you guys are like, the greatest power couple ever. We love you so much. You’re adorable together!”

“We are quite cute,” Harry smirks, holding Louis around the waist. “We’d be happy to take a picture with you.”

The girls giggle madly and each stand on one side of the boys, getting someone on the street to take a picture of the four of them. When they walk away chatting wildly, Louis is smiling so much.

“I can’t believe how much they like us,” Louis says.

“I think they like you even more than me. Can’t blame them, though,” Harry smiles. “C’mon, we have to get you to class.”  
~  
 _He thinks he looks smart with his glasses on and a textbook in his lap but he’s not x_ Harry instragrams a picture of Louis sitting on the couch with his psych book in his lap and glasses perched on his nose, chewing on his pen in concentration. 

“Harry, I need to study, stop being a prick.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Harry laughs. 

“I’ll get you for whatever you did later.”  
~  
 _”Harry, give me my glasses back!”_

_”Lou, don’t I look cute, though?”_

_”No, you look like a twat that stole his boyfriend’s glasses!”_

Harry laughs and ends the vine, posting it with the caption _He’s cute when he’s mad_  
~  
 _I’m being spoiled today. I must have been extra good last night ;)_ Louis tweets with a picture of Harry cooking them breakfast. 

_He was extra good last night ;)_ Harry tweets a picture of Louis eating his breakfast.  
~  
“Where is Louis tonight?” a woman asks when Harry walks down the red carpet alone for an event.

“He has a big exam tomorrow morning. He told me I’m distracting so he made me come alone,” Harry laughs. “I know school comes first though and I’m so proud of him.”

“What is he studying?”

“Psychology. He wants to be a primary school teacher. He’s going to be incredible,” Harry beams proudly.

“Any little ones in your future?”

“Um, maybe,” Harry grins. “He’s only 18, I want him to finish school first.”

“Best of luck to you both.”

“Thank you.”  
~  
 _It’s a beautiful morning._ Harry posts a picture of Louis sucking him off, his fringe in his face and his head down far enough that you can’t see any of his cock. Honestly, Harry thinks it’s artsy as fuck. He makes it black and white and it shows his abs and Louis’ shoulder blades, his body between his legs. When he posts it to instagram, everyone goes nuts.

“Harry! I can’t believe you!” Louis shouts when he sees it, but Harry can tell he isn’t even mad. He’s flattered. 

“It’s called art, baby.”  
~  
“We saw a quiet racy picture of you and your boyfriend,” a woman asks while interviewing Harry.

“Oh,” Harry laughs, blushing a little bit.

“What exactly is going on in there, then?” she asks, trying to pry it out of him. Harry shrugs, dimples on full display.

“I dunno. Guess it’s open to interpretation.”

“We won’t get it out of you?”

“Never.”  
~  
The first event Harry gets to bring Louis to is the Brits. Harry is nominated for three different awards and Louis is beyond proud. He helps Harry get ready and buttons up his shirt and helps him fix his hair.

There are so many people and Louis is so overwhelmed. He’s clinging to his boyfriend, trying to smile at cameras.

“It’s okay, babe,” Harry murmurs to him. “I’ve got you.”

“Harry!” an interviewer shouts. “Is this your boyfriend?”

“Yes, this is him,” Harry smiles, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist. Louis smiles nervously, looking up at Harry. 

“Are you excited to be here?” the interviewer asks.

“Yeah,” Louis says. “’s a lot of fun being here and I’m really proud of Harry for being nominated three times. It’s incredible and I know how hard he’s been working.”

“He’s been quite busy. Does he make time for your relationship?”

“Plenty,” Louis laughs quietly. “wherever he goes I usually come with him, anyway. He’s an amazing boyfriend.”

“It sounds like you two are very happy.”

“Yeah, we are,” Harry smiles, tightening his arm around Louis.

“What are your plans for after? Any parties?”

“We might go to a party, but I think we were just looking forward to getting back home, it’s been a long week,” Harry says. Louis promised him either a congratulations blowjob or an I’m-sorry-you-lost-I-still-like-you blowjob, depending on how tonight plays out. 

“Well have fun with whatever you decide to do.”

“We will,” Harry grins and leads Louis down the red carpet hand in hand.  
~  
Louis goes to one of Harry’s concerts and decides to have fun with it. Before it starts, he gives Harry a microphone that’s turned off and not working and taking Harry’s fully functioning one for himself. When he’s about to go on, Louis kisses him and wishes him good luck. 

Harry goes on stage, starting off with a song, like he always does. Instead of his own voice filling the speakers, Louis’ off-key voice comes through, singing the lyrics obnoxiously. He’s giggling, though, and Harry starts to laugh. He gives the crowd the one moment finger and walks backstage, taking Louis’ hand and bringing him out on stage. Everyone goes absolutely mad, honestly.

“This is my boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson. He thought it would be funny to switch my mic, so now I’m going to make him stay here with me and sing. Louis actually has a beautiful voice when he’s not being an idiot.”

“Harry,” Louis whines. “I came to watch you.”

“One song, baby,” Harry begs. “Sing Happily with me since it’s about you.”

Everyone coos at that, cheering loudly and Louis giggles. “Fine.”

They sing together and sound beautiful; it’s amazing how they can harmonize. Louis gives him a quick kiss before waving and leaving the stage. Harry is so happy afterwards, grinning like a mad man. “That’s my baby.”  
************************************************************************  
~  
The ‘I love you’s come on their six month anniversary at Harry’s apartment. When they have sex that night with a condom, Louis says he doesn’t want to use them anymore, and Harry promises they’ll get checked and if everything is clean, they’ll stop using them.

When the test results come back spotless, Harry asks Louis to move in with him, saying they’re a forever kind of thing and he wants to be with him every day. Louis agrees instantly because really, he’s with Harry all the time anyways. They celebrate by having sex without a condom for the first time. 

It’s it isn’t until almost five months later that Louis knows something is wrong. He’s felt awful for the past three months but refused to see a doctor. He had gained quite a lot of weight and threw up on occasion. It takes five months before Louis finds out what’s wrong.

Fans on tumblr have been making up theories that Louis is pregnant. He’s had a pouch of a tummy and they all thought it was so cute, saying things like ‘imagine how cute their babies would be!’

Tabloids have been having a field day with it, saying he’s already letting himself go. Louis hates it but he’s too busy with school and vomiting to be concerned. 

“Harry,” Louis gasps, putting a hand on his expanded stomach. He knows he should see a doctor about the weight gain.

“What, Lou?” Harry asks, rolling over in bed. “Y’alright?”

“No. No, Harry, something is moving.”

“Moving where?” Harry asks, confused. Louis takes one of Harry’s hands and places it on his stomach.

“Something is moving, Harry. Like…kicking me, or something,” Louis says, panicked and scared.

“Louis,” Harry sits up, feeling around his abdomen. “Louis, baby, you might be pregnant.”

“I am not. I’m not built like that, it can’t be that. Something is wrong, Harry,” Louis whimpers, his stomach fluttering. 

“We’re going to the hospital right now,” Harry says firmly, standing up and throwing clothes on. They’re out the door and into the car within minutes. Harry holds his hand tightly the whole way. Louis has his hand over his stomach, crying a little bit. It would make sense if he were pregnant, since he has all the symptoms, but he’s not. It doesn’t work that way. 

The hospital is thankfully quiet when they get there at half past two in the morning. They take him in right away and run a bunch of tests on him. Louis is worried, but Harry seems decently calm, like he already knows Louis is fine.

“Louis?” A doctor comes into the private room.

“Do you know what’s wrong?” Louis asks quickly.

“Yes, we do. You’re pregnant,” she says softly.

“What? How…how can that be?” Louis asks and feels Harry’s hand slip into his own.

“It’s very rare but…it does happen. You have a gift, I suppose. You’re about 20 weeks pregnant, does that sound about right?”

“Yes, that’s when Harry and I stopped using condoms,” Louis says quietly.

“Since you didn’t know, you weren’t as careful as you should have been, so we have to keep a close eye on this little guy,” she says.

“Wait, it’s a boy?” Louis asks.

“Yes. For right now, he looks okay, but we’ll need to look into it further. Now that you know, you’re going to have to be more careful if you plan to get pregnant again. We were amazed you didn’t miscarry. Five months without knowing is a long time.”

“Thank you for the help, doctor,” Harry says. She leaves the room and Harry looks over at Louis. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Yeah, you are. And it’s my baby,” Harry says softly, putting his hand over the small bump.

“You’re happy,” Louis notes.

“I’m very happy,” Harry confirms. “We made a baby together, Louis. I can’t be mad about that.”

“But...are we ready for a baby?” Louis asks quietly.

“Ready or not, here he comes,” Harry tries humor, but Louis isn’t having it. “We can work it out somehow, baby. We have a little bit of time left.”

“We’re having a baby,” Louis whispers. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asks, stroking Louis’ hair.

“I think I am. As long as I know you’re here with me I should be okay,” Louis says softly. 

“We’re going to be great together,” Harry says softly, kissing his forehead and it sounds just like a promise.  
~  
“Haaaz,” Louis whines, rolling over in bed and cuddling closer to his boyfriend. “Turn off the alarm and stay and cuddle.”

“Babe,” Harry laughs tiredly, kissing his forehead. “I have to get to the studio. It’s just to finish up one song, you can come with me.”

“Too tired,” Louis yawns. “It’s Saturday, stay here with us.”

Harry grins at the endearment, putting his hand over Louis’ belly. He’s growing quickly, his pants just a little tighter every week and it’s this adorable little swell that Harry can’t get enough of.

“You know I would, but if I don’t go, I won’t get paid and then I can’t buy you nice things,” Harry says, rubbing small circles against his stomach.

“Fine,” Louis grumbles unhappily.

“Go back to sleep, sweetie. I’ll be back before you know it and I’ll pick us up breakfast somewhere, okay?”

“Fine,” Louis pouts again. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry whispers, kissing his forehead and kissing his belly. Louis is asleep again before Harry walks out of the room. 

When Harry comes back, he’s carrying a bag of food and a paper cup of tea, cream no sugar. Louis is still in bed, his classes perched on his nose and reading a book full of baby names. Louis looks up and smiles, cheeks tinting pink a little.

“You’re home.”

“Yes, and I bring food,” Harry says, climbing back into bed and handing Louis the bag. He notices the book is full of blue highlighted lines, looking like one of his textbooks. “Anything good?”

“Yeah,” Louis says. “I like a lot of these. I put little dots next to the ones I like even more. I feel like it’s hard to name a baby when I don’t know what they’re going to look like, you know? Tell me if you like any of these. “Jacob, Ethan, Nicholas, Jonah, Nathan, Lucas, Damian-“

“Louis,” Harry laughs. “Oh my god, that’s got to be at least a whole page of names. I like those names, but I think when he gets here we’ll have a better idea about a name.”

“Yeah, I know,” Louis sighs. “I’m just excited, is all. It’s scary as all hell, I know, but I’m so excited to have a little baby to play with and teach to walk and talk and watch them grow up. It’s going to be amazing. We’re going to be amazing. Best parents in the whole world, I already know.”

Harry smiles, kissing Louis’ forehead and taking the book away from his hands, putting it down on the nightstand. “Yeah, I think you’re right. I wanted to ask you something, actually.”

“Alright,” Louis says, taking Harry’s hand and intertwining their fingers over his belly. “Go for it.”

“I was thinking about moving out of here. Maybe buy a house with a big backyard and a pool. I don’t think this flat is great to raise kids,” Harry says.

“Harry, are you sure about that? Buying a house is a big deal. It’s a huge step,” Louis says.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I think we’re ready for that. Besides, we’re going to need the room. Only if you’re ready for that, though.”

“Haz,” Louis rolls his eyes. “We already live together. It won’t be any different. I love decorating and we haven’t started with the nursery yet, so that won’t be an issue. I think this will be really good for us.”

“I think so too,” Harry smiles, kissing over his tummy. “How are you feeling?”

“Good, actually. Better than I thought I would. He’s very well behaved.”

“He obviously gets that from me,” Harry declares proudly.

“Yeah,” Louis scoffs. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe.”  
~  
Harry finds them a gorgeous house in no time; right in London and Louis has a field day with decorating. 

“Why do they make cribs so hard to put together?” Harry complains, sitting on the floor with instructions in front of him. Louis is folding clothes to put into the dresser drawers and he shrugs.

“Don’t know, babe. You’ve got the changing table next,” Louis reminds him.

“God, I thought painting was bad enough,” Harry grumbles.

“The important thing is that it looks amazing.”

“Well he better appreciate all the hard work I put into his room,” Harry says, huffing.

“I’m sure when we take him home for the first time his thought is going to be ‘wow, this room is cool’,” Louis teases. 

“It might be!”  
~  
“Can’t even go to bloody Tesco’s without people wanting my picture. Are they aware that you’re the one with the record deal and not me?” Louis asks, slamming the grocery bags on the kitchen table. “Christ, they’re all so rude. You’d think they’d have more respect knowing that I’m pregnant.”

“Hey,” Harry sighs, coming closer and rubbing Louis’ lower back. “I know how rough this is. But it’s something we have to get used to.”

“I never signed on, though, Harry! I never told anyone I wanted this. You wanted to be famous and wanted the attention and I never did. I’m not any good at this, especially with all the hormones. I’m just not made for this and you handle it so well and I have no idea how. I’m just frustrated that it has to be this way.”

“I know, baby, but you’re doing well. It’s not…look, it’s not like I wanted this to happen to you, either. But you told me you were okay with it. I wish I could make it better but there isn’t anything I can do to change it. I know it sucks, I know, but…don’t you want to make this work?” Harry asks, holding his hands and looking down at him. He rubs his knuckles and pouts slightly.

“I do,” Louis sighs. “You know that already. I’m sorry; it’s just a huge adjustment. It’s just hard with the pregnancy and the move and everything. I don’t care what your career is, Harry, I love you. I’ll follow you anywhere and do anything for you.”

Louis pulls at his neck, pulling softly at the hairs at the back of his neck. Harry leans in for a kiss and presses his lips to Louis’, leaning in closer. 

“I love you too,” Harry murmurs against his lips. “Always. And our baby boy.”

Louis smiles and puts their hands on his growing belly. “He loves you too. I think he knows your voice, you know. He seems to move around more when you talk to him.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, his eyes sparkling. “I want to try it.”

He gets on his knees and places his hands on either side of his stomach, grinning widely. “Hi, baby, it’s Papa,” he murmurs. He feels a flutter under his hands and his heart nearly explodes. “Are you comfy in there? Daddy’s taking good care of you in there, yeah? You’re going to be here so soon aren’t you, bud? Daddy and I are going to take such good care of you.”

“Feel him? He loves you,” Louis smiles, running a hand through his hair. “He loves Papa’s voice, just like so many other people.”

“Good,” Harry smiles. “because I love him so much.”

“We love you, too. We’ll always love our star,” Louis smirks. 

“’M not a star when I’m with you. I’m normal, babe. I don’t want him to think of me like that,” Harry sighs.

“It’s hard not to, love,” Louis smiles weakly. “You’re going on tour in four days.”

“Lou,” Harry sighs again, standing up and taking Louis’ face in his hand. “Thought we weren’t going to talk about it.”

“We have to, Harry,” Louis closes his eyes for a moment. “You’re leaving for three months with not a lot of breaks. We’ve only got three months until this little guy gets here, anyway. I don’t know what we’re going to do, how I’m going to get through it.”

“No, don’t say that. We’re going to be fine, I’m going to talk to you all the time and visit whenever I can. I’ll be back a few days before the C-section date and we’re going to finish up the new nursery before I leave, I promise, okay? We have some time, just you and I.”

“Mr. Poetry,” Louis smiles sadly. “I’m just so scared. Definitely sad, too, because I’ll have to go to the appointments alone and I won’t have you here to help me and we’re going to miss you like crazy.”

“I’m going to miss you so much, every second of the day. I wish I could take you with me.”

“Me too, but that’s not such a great idea with this little guy coming. Too much traveling for us, I think. But I’ll be there for the Brit awards and maybe come to an O2 show if it’s not too much for me,” Louis says softly.

“Yeah, babe, only if you can do it. I know we can survive this,” Harry murmurs, kissing his forehead. “C’mon, I think it’s nap time for you two.”

“I think it is,” Louis says with a tired smile. “I could use one.”

“You need your rest. Let’s get you to bed,” Harry says, taking his hand and bringing him up to bed. 

“Can you stay with me? I need a cuddle,” Louis pouts, holding his arms out like a child.

“Yeah, of course, baby,” Harry smiles, getting into bed with his boyfriend. Harry pulls Louis between his open legs, rubbing large circles on his belly and kissing behind his ear. “Get some sleep.”

“Want you to sing to me,” Louis yawns. 

“I can do that,” Harry hums. He sings a new song he just wrote, planning to sing it live during his new tour. It’s for Louis, of course, and he makes him feel warm all over.  
~  
“Did you pack all your stuff for the Brits, babe?” Harry asks, holding his phone between his shoulder and ear. “Don’t forget anything.”

“I am not a child, I’ll have you know,” Louis says, mock offended.

“Mm, we won’t get into this argument. Just make sure you don’t forget anything.”

“I _won’t_ ,” Louis insists. “I am a bit nervous though.”

“Why? You’ve come to this before.”

“Yeah, but now I’m all fat and pregnant,” Louis pouts, sitting at the edge of the bed and rubbing his stretched stomach. 

“You’re not fat,” Harry sighs. “You’re going to look amazing. Caroline did a great job with you outfit and tailoring it well, so just don’t think about it too much, yeah? And when it’s over we’ll finally have a night to ourselves and I know you want that.”

“I do,” Louis sighs. “Alright, fine. I’m going to finish getting ready and let you get ready. What time is car service coming?”

“6, I believe. I’ll be waiting for you, okay? And Paul will be your guard for the night, just in case. I told them I didn’t want to take any chances and they agreed.”

“Okay, I think that’s a good idea. Thanks, babe,” Louis says, smiling softly. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright, I love you so much, okay? We’re going to have fun.”

“I know. I love you too. Get ready, sweets. Bye.”  
~  
“You’re absolutely glowing, Louis!” an interviewer says as they walk down the red carpet. Harry has a protective arm around Louis’ waist, guiding him down. They stop for her, smiling brightly.

“Thank you,” Louis smiles politely, rubbing his belly underneath the jumper Caroline picked out for him. 

“How much longer until we get to see the little guy?” the woman asks. Harry thinks her name is Rachel, or something, if he remembers correctly.

“Not much longer. It’s about eight weeks until the C-section is scheduled,” Harry says. “We’re really excited.”

“I can tell! You two make a great couple, everyone is so happy for you. What are you wearing tonight?”

“Armani. They took a special order for Louis,” Harry grins. “Maroon is a great color on him.”

“Harry,” Louis blushes, feeling the soft material under his hand. “I’m really grateful they did, because I wouldn’t have had much to wear besides large t-shirts.”

“You look amazing in anything! We see you and Harry grocery shopping and nursery shopping, and you always look incredible.”

“Those photos are horrendous,” Louis laughs. “Always caught off guard by them.”

“He’s always gorgeous, though,” Harry grins. 

“Are you still in university?” she asks.

“Yes, I am. I’m doing a lot online, which I’ll continue to do after the baby is born until I finish up. It’s hard but it’s bearable,” Louis answers. 

“How does it feel to be at the Brits with Harry again?” she asks.

“It’s great, honestly. I couldn’t be more proud of him. I know how hard he’s been working on this album and it’s incredible stuff.”

“How do you make the long distance relationship work now that Harry’s on tour?” she asks. 

“A lot of texting and Skype,” Harry says. “It’s hard, but if I have some free time I pop by for a night or two. It’s difficult to leave someone you love especially when you’ve got a baby on the way. Every time I see him he’s grown a little bigger than the last and I wish I could spend every day with him.”

“We make it work, though. Harry’s been amazing throughout this whole thing and I wouldn’t have done it without him,” Louis smiles, and Harry leans down to kiss him. 

“Aw, well I’ll let you two go settle in. Good luck tonight, Harry!”

“Thanks,” Harry grins, leading Louis to the next person. 

There’s so much attention on the two of them, it’s insane. Everyone wants to see Louis and touch his bump, asking Louis more questions than they ask Harry, but Harry smiles fondly the whole time. 

One interviewer gives them a onesie that says ‘I <3 my daddies’ which Louis adores, and someone else gives them a tiny knitted beanie, a beautiful soft gray one that Louis holds close. 

“C’mon, babe, we should get inside. Your feet must hurt,” Harry murmurs, guiding Louis into the building. It’s a bit calmer inside and Louis is relieved; the attention is a lot to handle.

“Thanks,” Louis says when they get seated at their table, only a few other people already there. 

“You feeling okay?” Harry asks, reaching for his hand. 

“Yeah, I’m good, really,” Louis smiles. “Better now that I’m sitting. People love you.”

“People love you even more than me,” Harry laughs. “You handled everything so well, babe. Everyone wanted to talk to you.”

“Because I’m some weird pregnant man. Rare species we are,” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Lou, cut it out. You’re not weird; you have a gift, okay? We’re going to have a baby that we made together and I couldn’t be any happier. People love it, honestly. Christ, they even gave us stuff for the baby and he’s not even here yet. Besides, I think you’re so cute like this. I love seeing you waddle around the house in my clothes and hear you singing to the baby and being so protective about it. I love it all so much and I wish I were around more just to see it. And I hope maybe one day you’ll want to do this again with me,” Harry says, leaning over to kiss his temple and holding his hand tighter. 

“I love you,” Louis smiles. “Of course I want to do this again. Think we need a bit of a break after him, but eventually I’ll want more. Maybe have you home the whole time.”

“Yeah, we have time to worry about it. We’ll see what the future brings us, maybe a little girl next time,” Harry smiles.

“That’d be nice,” Louis agrees with a fond smile, kissing him softly.

When Harry wins the award for album of the year, he kisses Louis deeply and gets up on stage to make a beautiful speech.

“This award means so much to me. This album was heavily inspired by my boyfriend Louis and our little boy that’s on the way. Louis was there the whole time I wrote it and he brought me so much inspiration. I want to thank him for putting up with me on nights where I’d wake him up at three in the morning with a lyric idea or dragged him into the studio early in the morning because I needed him there to get me to write. Thank you, babe, for everything. I love you so much and I love everyone who helped me get here.” 

Louis is crying a bit, wiping his eyes and giggling to himself. When Harry gets back with his award, Louis grabs him and kisses him, murmuring an ‘I love you’ into his mouth.

When they get back to the hotel, Louis pushes him against the door and gets on his knees with only a slight struggle. Harry laughs, looking down and watching Louis unbutton his pants.

“What’s all this, then?” Harry asks, pushing Louis’ fringe out of his face as he works to get his fly undone. 

“A congratulations blowjob,” Louis says.

“You seem full of energy tonight,” Harry notes.

“I am,” Louis says, mouthing at Harry’s clothed cock eagerly. 

“Want me to tie you up and fuck you, then? Before I have to leave in the morning?” Harry asks, moaning low in his throat.

“Yeah, yeah, I want that,” Louis mumbles into his bulge. “Want to get fucked.”

“So hot for it tonight,” Harry breathes. “Go ahead, baby. Take my cock. Want me to come down your throat? Want to swallow me up?”

“Yes,” Louis gasps, nudging his nose right above the waistband. 

“I got you, Daddy’s got you,” Harry murmurs. They do this sometimes, Louis calling Harry Daddy. It just sort of accidentally happened and every so often it comes about and seems to get a very responsive Louis in return. 

Louis pushes his briefs away, letting Harry’s cock spring in front of his face. Louis holds it in his small hand, lapping his tongue at the shiny head. “Love your cock.”

“Yeah, I know. You want my fat cock inside you,” Harry says, breathing deeply when Louis’ lips envelope the tip. Louis nods, forcing him into his mouth and humming happily around him. Harry is sure Louis’ cock is hard in his trousers, and he might come just from getting Harry off, but Harry will still take care of him in any event. 

Louis swallows him down, fitting most of him down his throat, gagging only slightly with eagerness. Harry’s so big and it fills his throat and mouth so easily, and when he’s inside of Louis it feels even bigger, stretching him out wide. 

“Fuck, that’s my baby,” Harry praises. “You’re so good for me.”

Louis swirling his tongue, bobbing his head and massaging his balls with one hand, something Harry loves. Harry moans at that, falling against the door and holding Louis’ head in his hand. 

It’s not long before Louis is whimpering, struggling to palm himself with a free hand or grind into the ground. Harry’s close himself, stomach muscles tense and balls drawn up ready to pop. Louis swallows around him again, giving his balls a squeeze and Harry is done for, moaning lowly and holding Louis’ head in place, shooting down his throat. Louis stays still for him, swallowing eagerly. He swallows around him again, sucking him and keeping him in his mouth until he’s soft, making Harry whimper and pull out. 

Louis whimpers, his hand palming between his legs and his lips red and swollen. Harry coos in sympathy, helping him off the floor and onto the bed. 

“I got you, Lou. Don’t touch, don’t touch, I’ve got you,” Harry murmurs, kissing over his flushed cheeks. He pulls off his sweater, tossing it to the floor and kissing all over the taut skin of his belly. He pushes his pants down, wanting to get Louis out of the confining material and he tosses those aside as well, seeing his cock flushed angrily against his belly. 

“Harry,” Louis murmurs, his voice wrecked.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna take good care of you,” Harry says, grabbing one of his headscarves from the nightstand table, a soft gray one. Harry takes Louis’ wrists and puts them above his head, tying the scarf around one of the bars of the headboard and gently tying his hands together. “Don’t want you to touch, yeah? Can you stay like this for me? Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Louis whispers. Louis has been into bondage since he got pregnant, wanted Harry to have full control of him. Harry thinks he’ll buy some more extreme stuff after the pregnancy, like handcuffs or something of the sort, but right now a soft fabric is just what he needs to keep him in place. 

“Good boy,” Harry murmurs, kissing him softly. He takes off his own clothes and gets between Louis’ legs, tossing them over his shoulders. “Gonna eat you out, baby. Want you to come just from this, okay? Can you do that for me, honey?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be good,” Louis promises, his voice hoarse. 

Harry spreads Louis’ cheeks, peeking at his little hole that hasn’t been properly fucked since he left for tour, which he fully intends to change tonight. He kisses over it and then licks a flat stripe against it. Louis shivers and closes his eyes; he can’t see Harry’s anymore but he can picture just what he must look like.

Harry presses his tongue inside gently, just teasing the rim. He circles around the puckered skin, tracing it lightly and diving his tongue in, opening him up. He swirls his tongue around, massaging the thighs lying on his shoulders. He nudges his nose against Louis’ balls, lapping his tongue around and tasting him. He can hear Louis’ whimpering and whining above him, his legs twitching. 

“Oh, fuck, Harry! Please, please, yes, right there. ‘m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” Louis warns, his thighs clasping around Harry’s head. He thrusts up into nothing, feeling Harry’s warm tongue inside his hole and he comes, shooting wildly all over his belly. Harry eases him through it, holding his thighs close and licking into him hotly, humming into his skin. Louis is shaking hard, his body convulsing at the aftershock of his orgasm. He’s out of breath and panting loudly, his hole oversensitive but can’t form the words to get Harry to move away. 

“Wanna try to ride me, baby? Ride me still tied up?” Harry asks, kissing up his belly and licking the come obscenely from his belly. 

“Yes, yes, want your cock,” Louis begs even though he’s sensitive and tired from his orgasm and doesn’t know if he can handle another right away, but he never says no to Harry. 

Harry gets up and lies behind Louis, picking him up and sitting him right above his cock. He sits against the headboard and rubs his belly from behind, kissing his shoulder blades. He unties the scarf and ties his wrists together again, this time in front his body.

“Are you comfortable like this? This you can ride me like this?” Harry asks softly.

“I want to try,” Louis whispers shakily. “Need a minute.”

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Want me to open you up?”

“Yes,” Louis sighs. Harry grabs lube from the nightstand and Louis fixes his legs, spreading them apart. His tied up wrists lay limply on his belly.

“Sure you want to be tied up for this, babe?”

“Yeah, I like it,” Louis blushes slightly. Harry kisses his back and lays Louis’ back flat against his chest. He reaches around his body, hiking Louis’ legs farther apart and slicking up his fingers with lube. He presses into Louis’ hole with two fingers, scissoring him open carefully. He’s still so sensitive and raw, but he loves the sting of it. He has to close his eyes and relax his body a little, fitting his head into Harry’s neck.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asks, spreading him opened with skilled fingers. 

“Good,” Louis whispers, his cock fattening up already, damn pregnancy. 

“Gonna feel so good around my cock,” Harry murmurs. “Always so tight for me.”

Louis shivers, biting his lip softly. He feels a third finger twist inside of him, opening him up wider and Louis needs him now.

“Baby, I want you. I want you inside of me, please,” Louis begs, his cock curved against his tummy.

“Alright, honey, let me help you,” Harry says softly. He situates Louis so he’s straddling him backwards, knees braced on either side and Harry holds his hips to steady him. He’s got the prettiest view of Louis’ ass. He holds his cock in his hand and pushes Louis down onto it, receiving a pleased sigh. “Good?”

“So good,” Louis moans, falling down onto him slowly. It’s difficult to balance with his hands tied up, but Harry helps him. He can feel his large hands splayed across his belly and his hips meeting Louis’ thrusts. “Harry.”

“What, sweetheart?” Harry asks, rubbing his belly.

“Need you to fuck me,” Louis pleads, and Harry knows what he needs. He stands up on his knees and leaves Louis on his knees and forearms. He gets behind him and thrusts back into him quickly, holding Louis’ hips.

“This what you want?” Harry asks.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Louis chants, biting down on his cheek. “Slap me, Harry.”

“Yeah? You want me to do that do you? My dirty boy,” Harry murmurs, sliding a hand across Louis’ right ass cheek and gripping it firmly. “Wanna get spanked?”

“Yes, please, spank me, Harry, spank me,” Louis begs, crying out into the sheets. Harry grins, winding up and giving Louis’ cheek a light smack and watches the flesh jiggle. “Harder, harder, baby, harder.”

Harry smacks him again, a bit harder this time and leaves a pretty red mark. He does the same on the other cheek, leaving them flushed and pretty. Louis cries out again and sobs into the sheets. Harry smacks him again and runs a hand up and down his spine. 

“I’m gonna come again, Harry. Fuck me harder, fuck me, please, ‘m close. Shit, shit, Harry,” Louis is rambling, his legs trembling. Harry slaps him again, fucking into him faster and hearing his balls slap against the raw skin. 

“C’mon, baby, come for me. Be a good boy and come again,” Harry coos, squeezing his cheeks and pulling them apart, watching his cock disappear into him.

“Yes! Yes! Right there! I’m gonna come!” Louis yells, burying his face into the sheets and crying out Harry’s name, coming over his tummy again. Harry thrusts faster, chasing his own orgasm. 

“Gonna come inside of you, baby, gonna fill you up, okay? Want you full of my come,” Harry growls, his chest heaving The sound of Louis’ whimpers push him over the edge, coming hard buried inside of him, moaning lowly and riding it out. He thrusts shallowly inside of him, his cock softening slowly. Louis’ breath hitches with every one, his hole sensitive and stretched wide. Harry pulls out carefully, rolling Louis onto his back and kissing him deep and slowly. He unties the scarf and puts it away, kissing the inside of his wrists.

“You alright, baby? You with me?” Harry asks, holding his hands.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” Louis murmurs. 

“You were so good for me, honey. You were amazing,” Harry coos, kissing him again. “Let me take care of you now, okay? Get you cleaned up so you can get some sleep.”

“Okay,” Louis answers quietly. Harry gets up and Louis closes his eyes, breathing deeply. He’s exhausted but so, so happy. Harry comes back and wipes him clean with a warm flannel, getting between his legs and over his tummy, kissing him everywhere. 

“Let’s get some lotion on your poor little bum, yeah? Want it to feel better,” Harry murmurs, grabbing some lotion. He helps Louis get over his lap and he rubs him down with cream, caring for his spanked skin. “Does that feel better?”

“Yeah,” Louis replies. “Need sleep.”

“You do,” Harry agrees. He pulls him into his arms, bringing him to his chest and kissing him softly. “So good for me, baby. Bedtime, now. I love you, darling.”

“Love you,” Louis murmurs, putting his hand on his belly and falling asleep within seconds.  
~  
“I wish you could come home,” Louis pouts. He’s curled up in bed alone, talking to Harry over the phone.

“I know, me too, baby, but just another five and I’ll be there, and just seven more days until we get to meet our little boy. That’s worth the wait, right?” Harry says. He’s getting changed for his next show, pulling on a black t-shirt.

“Yeah, it is,” Louis smiles fondly down at his tummy. “I think he’s excited, too, because he’s kicking a whole lot.”

“Good, I can’t wait to meet him. I’ve got to get ready for sound check, so I’ll call you later, yeah?” Harry says. “Call me for anything. I’ll leave my phone on just in case.”

“I’ll be fine,” Louis promises. “Go be a popstar.”

“Thanks, babe,” Harry laughs. “Goodnight, give the baby a kiss from Papa.”

“I will,” Louis grins. “Goodnight, love you. Good luck.”

“I love you too. Thanks, darling, bye,” Harry says, reluctantly hanging up the phone. 

It’s a few minutes after they hang up that Louis feels an annoying pain in his stomach, but after a moment it passes. He ignores it completely, but it becomes more frequent within the next three hours. When he feels his water break, he knows he’s in deep shit. He wasn’t supposed to go into labor at all, they were supposed to break his water for him and then perform the C-section in a week, and now he’s worried. He grabs his phone and dials Harry’s number, and he knows he’s only about halfway done with his show. 

Harry is in the middle of singing a son when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. “Uh, sorry about this, it’s Louis. We’re getting close to the C-section, so I have to check up on him,” Harry apologizes, taking out his earpiece and answering the phone, turning his back to the crowd. “Louis? Is everything alright?”

“No. My water broke, I’m in labor,” Louis cries over the phone. “I need you.”

“Shh, baby, calm down, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’m going to call Paul and he’ll take you to the hospital and I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Harry promises. The entire arena is silent around him and his heart is pounding in his ears. 

“I wasn’t supposed to go into labor,” Louis sobs. “I’m so scared.”

“It’s okay, honey. You’re going to be okay and so is our baby, alright? The doctors are going to take care of it,” Harry soothes. I’m calling Paul right now, yeah? Just stay calm and I’ll see you soon, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Louis sniffs. 

Harry pockets his phone and turns back to the audience. “I’m sorry I have to do this, but Louis’ just gone into labor with our baby. I’ve got to get to the hospital as fast as I can. You’ve been an incredible audience, thank you so much for being here, but I’ve got to go meet my son.”

Everyone cheers for him and Harry is running off stage and dialing Paul’s number as quick as his fingers will allow.  
~  
They do an emergency C-section as soon as Harry gets there, because Louis screams that he won’t have their baby without him. Harry feels faint throughout the whole thing, but he stays strong for Louis. 

Now, Louis is lying in bed with a tired, soft smile on his face, holding their tiny little boy in his arms. They decided on the name Aiden, meaning ‘little fire’ and Louis thought it was perfect for him; he was always a big ball of energy in the womb. 

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Louis whispers, playing with the fine hair on his son’s head. “I didn’t think it was possible to love anything this much.”

“He’s perfect,” Harry murmurs, kissing the babies forehead. “I can’t wait until he learns to open his eyes and see his Daddy and Papa.”

“Me too,” Louis smiles softly. “The doctor said it takes them about an hour or so.”

“We made him, Lou. You and I made a person,” Harry says in awe. “And he’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, he is,” Louis smiles wetly. “We’re definitely going to do this again.”

Harry grins at him, kissing him softly.  
~  
“Li!” Aiden shouts happily, lifting his small arms up for Liam to grab him.

“Hey, Aiden! I missed you,” Liam coos, kissing his cheek. “You look very cute in your suit and tie.”

“Tank you,” Aiden says proudly. “Daddy did it.”

“Hey, Li,” Louis grins, kissing his cheek. “Aiden is more excited than I am about this.”

“That’s because everyone is going to forget about Harry’s album just to look at this little guy.”

“Probably,” Louis laughs. “No, it’s an amazing album. He really did great work on this one.”

“Where is the big star, anyway?” Liam asks. 

“Talking to some other famous person, who knows,” Louis shrugs. “I’m going to run to the loo, though. Can you watch him for me?”

“Yeah, course,” Liam says, kissing Aiden again. “Let’s go look for Papa.”

“Papa!” the three year old shouts happily. Louis grins and walks away and Liam has a strange feeling that his bum has gotten bigger since the last time he saw him.

“Papa! Over dere! Li, Papa!” Aiden yells, pointing to his father standing near the bar talking to an older man in a suit. Liam walks over and Aiden bounces up and down, grabbing for Harry.

“Hey, buddy! You found me,” Harry smiles, taking him out of Liam’s arms and kissing all over his face. “Are you having fun at Papa’s party?”

“Yes!” Aiden says. “Daddy go potty.”

“Do you have to go potty too?”

“No, just Daddy,” Aiden says. 

“Jeff, this is Aiden,” Harry smiles, turning his attention back to the older man. 

“Hello, Aiden. How are you?” he asks with a gentle smile.

“Dis is my Papa!” Aiden says proudly. 

“Tell him how old you are, A,” Harry prompts.

“I’m tree years old now!” 

“Wow, what a big boy you are! Are you going to be bigger than Papa?” Jeff asks.

“Yes! Bigger than Papa!” 

“Only if you eat your fruits and vegetables like Daddy tells you to,” Harry says warningly. 

“I will!”

Harry carries Aiden around the party and he chats happily to everyone he meets. He’s a social butterfly, just like Louis, and he’s so curious about everything, which is also just like Louis. 

Harry’s got him looking over his shoulder, holding him on his hip and talking to a woman. Aiden looks around and sees Louis walking over to him. Louis gives him the ‘shh’ sign and Aiden pretends to zip up his lip. Louis makes a silly face at him and Aiden giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asks, smiling.

“Notin, Papa!” Aiden gives him a cheeky grin. He giggles again when Louis sticks out his tongue. 

“Boo,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Should have known it was you,” Harry laughs, turning in his arms and ducking down for a quick kiss. “Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, it’s really nice, babe. Everyone is so proud of you and they can’t wait to get their hands on the album. I’m pretty excited to go around with my wedding ring and tell them you’re all mine,” Louis grins. 

“We should get a family picture to put on instagram,” Harry says.

“I think that’d be great,” Louis smiles. They ask one of the waiters to snap a cute picture of the three of them and Harry posts it with the caption _my favorite people dressed to the nines_.

“Hey, Harry,” Louis says softly, holding Aiden on his hip and watching Harry post the picture.

“Mm?” Harry asks, not looking up from his phone.

“I’m pregnant.”

Harry looks up and a smile spreads across his face. “We’re having another baby?”

“Yeah,” Louis grins. “I was going to wait until after the party but it slipped.”

“C’mere,” Harry says, kissing him deeply. “Another baby.”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles softly. 

“Baby?” Aiden asks, yawning. This whole party thing is a lot for a three year old.

“Daddy’s going to have a baby, Aiden. You’re going to have a little brother or sister,” Harry says.

“I big brother?”

“Yeah, you’re going to be a big brother,” Louis smiles.

“Baby cute like me,” Aiden announces.

“Yeah, the baby is going to be very cute just like you,” Harry smiles.

“You’re both cute,” Louis whispers.

“So are you,” Harry replies and kisses him again. 

Louis is glad he accidentally went out with a popstar.


End file.
